


between devil and deep blue sea

by naevia_nadia



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: 18th Century Setting, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character Death, Complete restructuring of character relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Especially in terms of fashion, Gender Norms, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Naval Traditions, Non-binary character, Period Typical Attitudes, Projecting onto James Fitzjames is something that can be so personal, Sailor Songs of the Sea, See Author's Note for more detailed warnings, Superstitions, gender fluidity, historical liberties taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naevia_nadia/pseuds/naevia_nadia
Summary: It's the Golden Age of Piracy in the 18th century.  The scene: the waters of the Caribbean.  Captain Francis Crozier, defected from the British Royal Navy, commands Terror.  Captain John Franklin, returning to England, commands HMS Erebus.  James Fitzjames, aboard HMS Erebus, bears witness to such a heinous act that he swears vengeance on Crozier's life.  His goal: that he will one day see Crozier hang from Pirates' Alley.  This is the story of the partnership that arises between these two men, born out of Royal Navy justice, internal pirate mutiny and acceptance of one's inner self.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	between devil and deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back with another "The Terror" fic, though of a different variety.
> 
> I was perusing TV one day, when I saw a scene from "Pirates of the Caribbean". Realizing that boats=boats, I thought that perhaps a Pirates AU would be an interesting Fitzier AU. This story was born from translating various character arcs (Fitzjames, Crozier, Hickey, etc.) from canon into an 18th century pirate landscape.
> 
> I promised expanded Archive Warnings here, so please read for Chapter 1, which is more technically the Prologue:
> 
> \- Graphic Depiction of Violence: blood, combat, threats to life and limb  
> \- Character Death
> 
> Since this is a pirate story, this fic will live up to the marked Archive Warning. Additionally, characters will behave much darker than their canon counterparts. 
> 
> Basically, I looked at Francis Crozier and James Fitzjames and thought: what if they were gentlemen in name only? What if we added a bit more true neutral, chaotic neutral, chaotic evil, etc.?
> 
> Also- in terms of the Rating. It might go up. That is dependent on my confidence in my Explicit Writing Abilities so...may happen, may not (I've gotta get more writing practice in!)
> 
> Updates will come about every Friday. 
> 
> Please enjoy :D

_1713, somewhere off the Caribbean coast_

James Fitzjames, aboard _HMS Erebus_ , runs across the top deck, keeping as low as able to avoid cannon blasts and errant pistol and musket shots. Smoke tainted with gunpowder and sea salt swirls in a haze around James' head. His feet thud against treated wood; he jumps over piles of rope and cannon shot. Around him, men shout and bellow orders. 

"Fire!"

"Shore that hole there! Don't let this beauty sink on my watch!"

"Boarding party approaching, Sir!"

At that cry, James looks up at the ship's helm. Standing there is Captain John Franklin, furiously turning the wheel, an effort to pull away from the pirate ship surrounding their own vessel. His blue officer's coat, trimmed in gold, defines his form clearly through the smoke. Even from this distance, James can see the whites of Franklin's eyes.

James hurries over to the side of the ship. He looks down into the rolling blue sea below; coasting the waves is a rowboat, containing a boarding party of ten men. All armed to the teeth with swords and pistols likely seized in past raids.

James' lip curls in a snarl. He pushes himself off the ship side and takes off towards an unmanned cannon in a sprint. There's a shout to his right and then James is thrown off his feet as the ship lurches horribly to the left. James hits the floor hard; it dazes him, his vision swimming in the sunlight. But the shouts of combat quickly reinvigorate him. With clawed hands, James pushes himself up and keeps running.

Only to trip over Wellington, lying on the deck and grasping at the gaping hole in his chest. His hand flexes over his dagger as he reaches for James with pitiful motion. James crouches down to stare into this man's eyes. Flowing blood stains the tatters of his white shirt red.

"I'm sorry," James says. He takes the dagger from Wellingon's loose grasp. 

Behind him, Brookson bellows another order: "Keep their grappling hooks off the rails!"

But it's too late for that. James hears great thunks of metal against wood as the grappling hooks lodge into the railing with so much force that it splinters. Quickly, the boarding party climb up the attached ropes and jump aboard deck. They are truly wild men. Their eyes glow like the rabid dogs James sees in port. They yell in strange languages. 

Soon, the entire deck is engaged in battle with these foes.

Though James' heart stutters in his chest, urging him to turn tail and flee, he grasps the dagger more firmly. Moving carefully now, like a deer moving through woods, James creeps through the smoke, towards the helm and where the pirate boarding party is fighting towards.

Combat does not last long. The scene quiets but for the waves and stray birdcalls.

James is careful not to step on the fallen members of the _Erebus_ crew. To step poorly would alert the pirates that one crew member, though young, has managed to survive the onslaught.

"You are speaking to Captain John Franklin of _HMS Erebus_ ," says Captain Franklin, in a strong tone. "May I ask what business you have attacking my ship?"

"Our 'business'," says one of the pirates, in an Irish brogue. "Is your business below deck." A pause. "Please, Captain Franklin, let's discuss this like civilized men. No need to stand above us, tall and mighty, at your helm. We're both captains here. Come down to deck."

"Only if you tell me your name also, my good man," says Captain Franklin.

"Call me Crozier," the pirate captain says. Another pause. "Francis Crozier."

James' eyes widen. He knows of the man; Francis Crozier, once an officer of the Royal Navy, who defected from his sworn duty to start a murderous pirate order. Which means...with a glance over at the pirates' ship, James can easily spot the gilded lettering: _Terror_.

James hears Captain Franklin come down the creaky wooden steps that lead up to the helm. His lips are pinched. By his side, Franklin's hands are in fists.   
The smoke is clearing. James ducks behind a mast, to listen more intently. His hand firmly grips Wellington's dagger. 

"Well, Captain Crozier," says Captain Franklin. "I don't see the need for such savage behavior when your interest is just in our business. I'm sure we could have come to some agreement without this bloodshed and destruction."

This close, James can see Crozier's blond hair fluttering in the sea breeze. His clothing is a motley of Naval dress and accrued finery. His pirate crew is dressed in much the same manner. 

"What've you on board?" asks Crozier.

James can answer that question well; he helped load it all. Standard flagship cargo. Small amounts of gold and jewelry. Some fine garments, of the feminine variety. James had been captivated by the jewels; they sparkled in the Caribbean sunlight. The clothing was soft to the touch; the velvet was so smooth against his hands' callouses.

But truly, if Crozier sought goods...then why did he not target the merchant vessels along this same route? Why target the flagship?

Captain Franklin answers.

Crozier hums, deep in his throat. Scratchy. "Liquor?"

"Some."

"Kind?"

"Mostly rum. Some whiskey. Brandy, for the officers."

"A real fancy establishment you have, Franklin," Crozier says, to the laughs of his lackeys. "Should've made a dinner out of it. Between us...officers."

"I will part with these goods," says Franklin. He stands tall, with his hands clasped behind his back. "In return, I only ask for the safety and security of ship and crew."

Crozier hums again, scratching at the patchy facial hair on his cheeks. "Blanky."

"Sir?"

"Take the men below deck. Secure the rest of the ship. No need for anymore deaths. Take what you can row over, back to Terror."

"Right away, Sir," says Blanky. He beckons the rest of the men with a hand. They traipse past James, who only avoids their detection by pressing his lanky self against the mast, and head below deck.

"You show generosity, Captain Crozier," says Franklin. "I'll need not tell what ship we encountered upon our return to England. Just another pirate ship in the Caribbean. We both know the Admiralty has heard only too much of these...incidences." 

"Maybe Queen'll finally realize the risk that comes about on these seas."

Franklin chuckles nervously.

Crozier chuckles too, laying a hand upon Franklin's decorated shoulder. Then, quicker than James even realizes, he pulls a knife from his belt and sticks it in between Franklin's ribs.

James screams and runs at Crozier, dagger raised, before he even commands his feet to move. 

Crozier pulls the knife out of Franklin and turns, wide-eyed and savage, to deflect James' weak dagger swipe away. Franklin falls. The dagger falls from James' grasp and clatters away on the deck flooring. Crozier takes James' wrist in a tight hold. The small bones of James' wrist are crushed under Crozier's paw. 

Then Crozier pulls James in, such that his back is pressed to the pirate's front, and holds that still bloodied knife, from Captain Franklin's own blood, against James' throat.

Wheezing on the deck, Captain Franklin says, "No. Not the boy. Spare the boy."

"And why should I?" Crozier growls. His arm is heavy over James' chest. His breath carries whiskey. James fights hard not to gag, though tears spring uncommanded to his eyes. "Look how he came after me. After I _promised_ to spare ship and crew."

"No more bloodshed," Captain Franklin gasps. "No more. Enough, Francis."

James, though crying still, attempts to knock his head back into Crozier's face. But he only knocks himself against his breastbone; it hurts James more than it hurts Crozier.

Crozier digs the flat of the knife blade harder into James' throat. "You best stop struggling, lad, or I won't be able to keep my promise to your Captain."

James kicks a foot up, to try and get Crozier between the legs, but Crozier twists sideways to protect himself.

Crozier grabs James' short hair and wrenches his head back. "Didn't tell me you had a dog on board, John. Might have to put the rabid thing down."

Franklin shakes his head. "Not the boy." He coughs up some blood. It trickles down his chin, to stain his officer's coat.

Crozier drags the flat blade across his neck. James has tried not to be a coward in life, but confronted now with evidence of his mortality, he's ashamed to say he's dreadfully frightened. He freezes.

"How old are you, lad?" Crozier asks.

"Six-sixteen," James chokes out. He stares above him at the blue sky. Puffs of clouds drift across. 

The ship sways underneath them. 

Behind them, James can hear Blanky and the rest of the pirates stomping up the stairs. No doubt carrying their newly acquired treasures.

As quickly as it began, Crozier lets go of James' hair. Though he digs the flat of the blade even harder into James' neck, so that a fine trickle of blood begins to run down the pale column, to join Franklin's blood that's already there.

"I'll spare you this time," mutters Crozier, into his ear. "But best remember one thing, pup. Next time you come after a man holding a dagger, you be ready to kill."

Crozier pushes James down. He hits the deck hard, smacking his knees and then his palms against the slick wood. Slick with seawater and blood.

The pirates leave as quick as they came; with a coordinated system, they lower the stolen cargo into their rowboat. James crouches over Franklin's seizing body, protecting him, as he watches Crozier lower himself down the grappling hook rope.

Unlike the gentleman Captain Franklin wishes him to be, James bares his teeth at Crozier as he climbs down to his rowboat. Crozier doesn't even look up.

Then, the danger gone, James' face breaks. "Sir. Sir, we need to stop the bleeding. I...I need bandages or...or cloth or-"

"James," says Franklin. He smiles weakly. "No need for any of that. I am soon to meet my Father. I am not afraid." 

Tears spill over onto James' cheeks. "Sir?"

"These are my last orders to you, son," says Franklin. He coughs. More blood trickles from his mouth. His teeth are red. "Take the surviving crew. Make it back to port, where we departed. Fix the ship. Get her back to England."

"I...I cannot be Captain, Sir."

"The only ones left are younger than you, James," says Franklin. "I promote you. This ship is yours now."

With one bloody hand, Franklin reaches up to cup James' face. "Remember. Keep on path. Straight course. Full sails."

James can only press Franklin's hand closer and nod. 

"There's a boy," Franklin says, weakly. His hand falls from James' grasp to thud against the wet wood decks.

So is the death of Captain John Franklin. Captain of _HMS Erebus_. Killed by the pirate Francis Crozier, of _HMS Terror_ , who defected from the same Navy, years before.

James Fitzjames, face and neck bloody, swears then that he will have Crozier hang from Pirates' Alley before his own life returns to his Heavenly Father. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you're all wondering: how are we to get to the Fitzier, as this fic is tagged?
> 
> Well! This is "Enemies to Lovers", after all! And again, this fic is to be darker than canon gives. But I'm enjoying working with a darker version of Crozier and Fitzjames. And I hope you're enjoying this set-up as well :) 
> 
> The next chapter, to be titled "Erebus", will be posted next Friday.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic and wish to yell with me about "The Terror", please follow me @LadySt4rkiller on Twitter :D


End file.
